smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
RI JECT
RI_JECT, also known as Rising Project, is a 30-member global group formed by their leader keixx. They debuted on November 15, 2016, with a multilingual song called "Connecting", for which they have received immediate recognition from the Smule Community. The group is continuously active with releasing cover songs that involves solos, duets, and group collaborations. As members originate from diverse countries all over the world, this became the inspiration for their debut song "Connecting". Members (Current) # 1tsZypHonZ (Formerly known as 1amZypHonZ) # knation12 (Formerly _Kchan12_) # _Miuna_ # _Tenri_ # Aruvie # emilmao # Furiyachan # Jennacraa # JhinZzz # Kata_94 # keixx (Former account: keixshj) # Mochitan_ # NAF_Flows # NAF_Kai # RavenChan # RavenKun # reisha_yuhii # RiYura # SoundCognition # SpiritSin # Suizenka # TSoul666 # Ugumin # Vocavoid # x_Tooru_x # xxangeldust24xx History Pre-debut *RI_JECT held no auditions prior to the creation of the group, and only started as Kei's circle of friends as well as mutuals and those who had participated in Kei's earlier 'KPH' group projects. Debut *Through the successful release of RI_JECT's debut cover song for Connecting -World Edition-, the group was able to unite as one in 'connecting' their thoughts and emotions and expressing their passions for music and singing; which enabled them to attract many supportive listeners and avid followers. Auditions *RI_JECT held auditions early December 2016. Due to the large amount of responses, it was announced that the auditions would be closed early. There were 180+ auditions and only a small amount of people were accepted. Present (Updated 2019) *The group is currently active and are releasing cover songs from time to time as well as participating in chorus battles with other individuals from the Smutaite community, albeit entering under different group names instead of RI_JECT. Visit their Smule account RI_JECT to listen to their songs. *Many members are also actively participating with Youtaites in chorus battles on Youtube. Future * The flames of RI_JECT will never fade. They will never expire. They will never disband. Whilst various neighbouring groups are being seen to crumble to dust due to either inactivity or eventual group incohesion, the strong international bonds forged within RI_JECT have stood; are withstanding; and will continue to stand the test of time. Together, they will continue rising above themselves each and every day into the future with high hopes of reuniting in more collaborations. From time to time, members come and go but all eventually return (as many have) to the home and family that is RI_JECT. * As the saying goes, once a member of RI_JECT; always a member of RI_JECT. Discography Released cover songs from RI_JECT: Original # RISING PROJECT (Theme Song) - Written and produced by RiYura. Solo(s) # "Give Me A Break Stop Now" # "Magnet (Rap ver.)" # "GravityRain" # "Aqua Terrarium" # "ifuudoudou" # "This Is Halloween" # "Love Me" # "Mirror" # "Shiryoku Kensa" # "Inner Urge" # "Kuroneko" # "Let it Out" # "Sweet Time" }} Duet(s) # Pathos # Isshin Furan # Gigantic O.T.N. # Baby It's Cold Outside # Without You # Eine Kleine - Piano Version ☆ # Hitorinbo Envy # Machibouke no Kanata # Re-Education # ElㆍTangoㆍEgoista # Jingo Jungle # Akatsuki # Little Parade # Rain # Ninelie # Close To You Group(s) # Connecting -World Edition- # Party It Up # Overnight Revolution # Kimi Ga Iru Kara # Kaze No Traveler # Ifuudoudou (XXXmas. Special) # Voice # Paintër ✽ A Palëtte for You # Addiction # Secret Answer # Everything's Alright # Amaterasu System -the fifth force- # Re:birthed # BLUE BLAZE # True Emotion Deficit # Blessing -World Edition- # Dakini # Clock Strikes # Sekai no Kuroi Uta # 銀閃の風/Ginsen No Kaze # NieR:Automata Medley # Overnight Revolution # Spring day Japanese ver # Steppër # Sin of Sidelines # Shoutër (TBA) # Dreaming Up (TBA) Sub-group (AXMUN) # Brave Shine / ブレイブ・シャイン # DEPARTURE / デパーチャー Inter-group Cross-Collaborations # RI_JECT x REinishia - Ordeal Of Love /キナノカオリ～愛の試練!～ # RI_JECT x Mecaloid - Faith # Various artists - 【Mochi's Theory of Happiness】 RICAST Podcast The group has started a monthly podcast - RICAST featuring members only and a RICAST Guest edition where they feature one guest from their follower list by the use of a random picker. The main host is JhinZzz. Status: Ongoing Number of Episodes: 3 Special Episodes * RILAX Trivia * RI_JECT ranked 1st for the first round of the Smule Idol Story Chorus Battle. Members who participated were keixx, JhinZzz, kata_94, Ugutan, Skylight_, Mochitan_, and _Kchan12_ ** Unfortunately the CB has been cancelled but the group has released its Round 2 Entry "Kaze No Traveler." * RI_JECT has taken part with Smule Trio Chorus Battle. Members who are participating are Jennacraa, Vocavoid, and Emilmao. For the final round, Vocavoid was replaced by SoundCognition. Though the results were never released, it was a widely held belief that RI_JECT was a top candidate for winning this chorus battle. * RI_JECT has entered the Aurorean Chorus Battle with 6 members. They are keixx, JhinZzz, 7cchi, _kchan12_, Suizenka, and SpiritSin. * An inside event was held called SK-17 (Summer Karaoke 2017). The participants are ** SKUGU (Skylight_ and Ugumin) ** Eclipse (Vocavoic and NAF_Flow) ** Djalto&JhinZzz (djalto and JhinZzz) ** 未練miren (Jennacraa and emilmao) ** KeiVen (keixx and RavenKun) ** MiT✪fu (_Miuna_ and x_Tooru_x) ** GLORA (Blank_Glitch and _Tenri_) Links SMULE Known Former Members Category:Smutaite groups Category:Smule Utaite Category:Smutaite